1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink, and a method for manufacturing the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
A popular method for manufacturing a heat sink is: firstly, mold a semi-finished product, which includes a base and a number of fins extending from and covering the base; secondly cut away parts of the number of fins to expose a part of the base to form a fixing portion; thirdly, defines four through holes in the fixing portion; and last, install four fasteners in the through holes respectively. Thereby, the heat sink can be fixed to a circuit board via the fasteners for dissipating heat for a component of the circuit board. However, cutting the fins wastes material, which is uneconomical.